


Holly, Jolly Christmas - One shot

by GorgeousPearler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GorgeousPearler/pseuds/GorgeousPearler
Summary: Reader celebrates Christmas, the best way she knows how.





	

[Y/N] recoiled as the bright light of her phone lit up her face. Checking it for umpteenth time that night. It was getting late. 2:15 AM. [Y/N] unlocked the phone and went to her messages. Sam, _received 22:19, 12/20/16; Can’t talk now, speak later_.

A heavy sigh escaped her lips. [Y/N] glanced up and surveyed the bunker library. She had been sitting in the dark for over an hour with only the drawl of an old radio as company. It’s warm glow that barely penetrating the darkness. Her eye fell upon a small Christmas tree silhouetted in the darkness standing on a desk between two book shelves.

Next to the tree, two gifts immaculately wrapped in newspaper, labelled Dean and Sam. [Y/N] loved Christmas, ridiculously so. She has been thinking about it since Halloween, and started discussing Christmas dinner by mid-November. Dean was hesitant at first, but [Y/N] assured him she could make a mean apple pie.

Last week, Sam had said they were going on a hunt.

‘It’s just a vampire nest, we’ll be back in time for your Christmas.’ Dean said as they both walked out the door. [Y/N] smiled and waved as they left.

‘Stay safe’ she called, sounding cheesy even to herself.

She wasn’t worried. [Y/N] received the occasional text, assuring her that they were fine and dandy _._ The evening of the 21 st she realised she hadn’t heard from them in a whole day, which slowly became two. Ok she was slightly worried, but she knew they could handle themselves, they had been doing it long enough. It was only, vampires?

Now, Christmas Day has come and gone. She prepared dinner anyway, just in case. When she figured, they would be a no show, she left served plates of roast meat and vegetables in the fridge with a small note; _warm up slowly in the oven. NOT in the microwave. Looking at you Dean._

[Y/N] Really wanted to show them how great Christmas could be. Her favourite time of the year, the lights, snuggly jumpers, and hot chocolate. To her it was always about family. Having fun; eating until bursting, drinking until you couldn’t comprehend a lousy board game, that was incomplete anyway. Then finally everyone sitting around in a stupor, because doing anything went into the too hard basket. Presents were just a perk.

[Y/N] stood up leaving the old tuner on. Before she headed to bed, she went over to the small tree and turned on the colourful lights that were haphazardly draped in between its sparse branches, the decorations were straight out of the 50’s, still in pristine condition.

Her fingers ran over the gift wrapping, pressing down the tape, making sure it was secure. A smile came to her lips as she imagined Dean and Sam just tearing into the paper. She stood back taking in the imagery, almost had a great Christmas, maybe next year.

Smile fading as she walked down the hall, the rainbow lights blinking in the still library, the old tuner playing crackly Christmas carols.

**Author's Note:**

> Santa says 31 sleeps! Gave myself a 500 word limit, almost stuck to it. Hope you enjoyed my first fic. :)


End file.
